Elves Alike
by KittieSkullz
Summary: When a Blood elf Captures another elf, and passion ignites between them, can a faction Barrier be overcome?


My Emerald pupil-less eyes flitted around the dark, gloomy Ashenvale forest. My eyes peering around, ever unable to tell if it be light; or dark. My lithe blood elven body creeping along the ground, mindlessly checking my surroundings, keeping track of my tracks in the soggy mud below me.

My ears perked up as I heard an arrow fly through the air, detecting the air whistling around it as it nearly grazed my ebon hair. I dropped to the ground, hearing the blood filled lungs of a cry of what sounded to be a wolf behind me.

My brain immediately reeled as to where the arrow came from. This being Ashenvale my first thought was a Night elven Hunter, the moment the thought came through; I heard the soft crunch of a boot against dead wood and leaves.

I huddled close to the ground, making a note as to buy new armor - The water quickly soaking through the darkened leather and into the equally dark, yet less frequent undergarments.

My ears perked up once again, the footsteps moving off to my right. Holding as still as possible I slowly reached down, my hand hovering over the pommel of my daggers, daring not to touch them in fear of the possible elf's sensitive hearing picking it up instantly.

I tried to peer through the tall grass, my deep emerald eyes blending in with the green of the moss covered grass. I first saw a worn brown boot, followed by a clasp on said boot, then a flash of purple flesh, which was quickly covered by dark brown leggings.

A venomous grin spread across my face, parting my soft red lips. I was right - It_ was_ a Night-Elf! I could hear the unsheathing of a small dagger behind me, most likely a skinning knife. I strained my hearing to detect any other presence around. All I could hear was the somewhat quick breath of the elf.

I could hear her slice a small slit into the fur of the wolf. Her breathing slowing as she calmed down, her adrenaline fading from her. I realized my chance. I slowly lifted myself up from the sodden ground. Careful not to make a sound as I got up, all my Rogue training suddenly flooding into my mind.

I looked to the immediate right, the Elf, of which I quickly determined to be a she, from her soft feature, and rather round and perky behind. A quiver laden to her back, filled full of arrows, the tips, shining with what looked to be a sickly green substance; most likely crippling poison.

I crept up, taking the rest of her figure in, her toned legs, dark; nearly black armor pieces. Her long light purple ears. The elves beautiful dark blue hair, falling to nearly her waist, flowing down her armor; so silky smooth..

I looked around her, I spotted no pet in sight._ A huntress, without a pet?..Odd_ I slowly crept up behind her. The figure becoming more of predominant reality. I saw her slightly stiffen up, I immediately stopped, mid-step. My mind reeling at the possibility's of what I could do to this elf.. I could turn her in for a massive sum of gold. But, I had better ideas for _this_ she-elf.

I smirked as she relaxed again, her harmonious voice spreading through my tender ears, the soft soothing tone as she hummed a song softly. My right hand slid down my now wet armor, onto the handle of my dagger, slowly and remarkably silently drawing it. My left hand repeating the same motion. My twin daggers gleaming against a puddle beside me.

My mind focused on the strike. I decided to capture her... and then, maybe have my fun. I left a silent prayer as I pounced, my elbow hitting in the small of her back, her neck landing upon my outstretched dagger. A loud squeal as she tried to get back up, only to have my other press into her back.

I heard a small whimper emanate from her, my grin growing bigger as a small trickle of blood came off of her neck and dripped onto the ground, hitting a puddle and staining it a dark red. I slipped a small vile of a clear liquid from my belt, and dabbed my finger in it, spreading it onto the elves luscious lips, her tongue immediately flitting out to catch it.

I smiled as I felt her suddenly weaken and go limp, she had tasted the sleeping potion. I turned her around, taking another small vial, filled with red liquid and spread it across the small cut in her neck, her soft purple skin healing the wound.

For the first time I could bathe in her beauty. Four dark blue marks, Two on each side, of which moved from her forehead, down over her cheeks. I traced it as I admired her beautiful face. Her soft skin under my fingertips. I looked further down, taking in the sight of her ample breasts and trim tummy. A bit of her midriff exposed by her armor.

I held onto her tight as I began to move toward the cave; of which I had setup camp in a very short distance away. A simple hole cut into a cave, dark and in a secluded area, perfect for what I was here for - Brewing the rarest of potions and poisons, of which no one could tamper with.

I looked around, before entering the pitch black cave, holding my prize in one hand, and skimming the cave wall with the other, a small orange glow emanating from the distance onto the cave wall.

_Excellent, my fire held!_ I unrolled another leather bedroll, Slipping off the prone elves tight leather garments off, revealing the small nearly see-through undershirt beneath. Straightening it out, un-sheathing her single sword from an obviously hand-made sheath; and her bow from her previously removed leather harness. Storing her weapons in a hand made crevice toward the back of the cave.

Walking back over to the elf, standing over her. She looked so pretty, the orange glow of the fire dancing across her fair purple skin, and illuminating her beautiful face perfectly. Everything about her.. from the way her dark blue hair framed her face to the way her voice sounded.. So soft and soothing..

I smiled again, removing her hardened leather pants, tossing them over with her matching top. My hand running over the soft skin of her thigh. The soft skin covering her nether. Drinking in her hourglass figure. I stood up, taking off my darkened Armor, hanging it near the fire to hopefully dry off.

I sighed as I realized the state of my undergarments; which were equally soggy. I pouted my lower lip, resenting to taking them off, but doing so anyway, hanging them along with my previous garments.

The air immediately making my nipples go hard, sending a small shiver down my spine. My arm inadvertently brushing against one of my rather large breast, sending another shiver coursing through my body, making me whimper softly.

I estimated the time, less than an hour had past most likely. Giving me time to take a small rest before my "prey" would wake up.. I smiled as I huddled close in my bedroll, the thought of the elf near me...within my reach.. Her slow careless breathing, her soft...pouty lips, just teasing me..aching for me to come to her..

And I fell asleep with that same smile on my face.


End file.
